


As the World Falls Down

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And she needs to know that, Body Worship, F/F, Fingering, Gay Shiro, Grinding, Lance is BEAUTIFUL, Post-Season/Series 04, Scissoring, Shiro is in love with lance, Size Kink, bi lance, lesbo Shiro, like really hard, lotor joins the Voltron crew, pining shiro, shiro and lance are girls, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Lance doesn’t how much she needed and loved, Shiro wants to show her how much she is needed and loved





	As the World Falls Down

Shiro watched Lance from the training room, she looked like she was close to tears. The team walked out of the training, Lance though walked slowly as if chains seem to dragged her down. “Lance are you alright?” Lance looked up at Shiro, her eyes had bags and her eyes were bloodstock due to her seem to be crying.

 

It broke Shiro’s heart, yet she hates to admit how beautiful Lance looked like that. No, Lance was always beautiful, she was graceful and elegant. But also fragile, seeing her cry, proved Shiro that Lance needed to be protect. 

 

“I uh..no but I will be.” Lance said as she forced a large smile on her face. Shiro hates her fake smiles, her real smiles made Shiro’s heart leap in joy. But this, made her sad, seeing someone who she adores with all her heart faking a smile for her. “You don’t need to lie to me Lance. I’m here for you.” Lance looked down at her hands. And than back to Shiro. The ocean eyes met the cloudy eyes. “C-Can we go somewhere else?..” Lance whispered. Shiro nodded as she took Lance’s small hands into her own. And walked to her room.

 

Shiro could feel Lance having a tight grip on her hand. Whatever it was, it made Shiro worry even more. It was important to Lance, enough for her actually ask for help in another form instead of asking by her words. 

 

Shiro opened the door to her room and biolocked it in order to have some privacy between her and Lance. “Take your time.” She smiled softly at Lance, wanting her to be as comfortable as she can be. Lance looked at Shiro as her eyes said how much she’s been hurting and losing hope. “I-I...I don’t feel like I belong in the team.” As she gripped on her arms tightly. “I can’t help but think how much Keith left because of me..” Tears were coming down her eyes. “A-And how blue didn’t warn me..or at least told me about it..” Lance than looks up at Shiro. She couldn’t help but cry more, it shattered Shiro’s heart. “A-And I can’t even do anything right! I’m so worthless, that it should have been me that left not Keith! He belonged here more than me!” Lance cried out hiding her tears from Shiro.

 

Shiro hands removed Lance’s hands away from her face and gave her a soft smile. “Lance..” Lance looked away, with tears still coming off of her cheek. “Look at me.” The blue eyes slowly and hesitantly looked back at the stormy eyes. 

 

Shiro put her metal arm onto Lance’s cheek. “You belong in this team, red chose you to fly him. No one else, not even Keith at first. The only reason why blue rejected you is that she saw your true potential. Not because she doesn’t love you or thinks your worthless.” With her cold metal thumb, she wipe away the tear falling off of Lance’s cheek. Lance’s beautiful blue ocean eyes started at Shiro. “Your an amazing sharpshooter that has the biggest heart here. You care more about others than yourself.” Lance looked down a bit.

 

Shiro bit her lip, if she went farther. She’ll confess to Lance. But Lance needed to know how much she was important to Shiro. “Your smile makes my heart leap every time you do, and I pray to every god in the universe that your smile is forward me. I can’t help but think of your eyes everytime I see them. They’re so beautiful that they rival the oceans on earth. I drown in them, and I don’t want to ever get out of those ocean eyes of yours.” Lance eyes widen with small tears. Shiro took a deep breath. “I love you Lance, without you. It wouldn’t be the same.” Lance began to blush as her caramel skin darken. “I understand full well if you don’t return the feeling but... I still want to be Your friend and be there for you.” Before Shiro knew it, she felt arms wrap around her. She hear soft cries coming out of her. Lance cried like a kitten. 

 

“T-Thank you..” She shuttered out softly, Shiro wanted nothing more to worship Lance. She was angel, no goddess sent down to earth just for her. “Let’s get some sleep ok?” Lance looked up at Shiro, her eyes still held hopelessness in her eyes. Shiro knew she can’t make this go over night, but sometimes she wished it was like that. Shiro led Lance to her bed and slowly laid her her. Lance blushed as she looked up at Shiro, as she began to press herself onto the mattress. 

 

“Shiro?...” Lance whispered as she softly gripped the bed. “Hm?” Shiro said as she looked at the very much tired Lance. “Thank you..” Shiro smiled as her human hand touched Lance’s cheek. “Anything for you.” Lance blushed as she slowly moved closer to Shiro. Enough for their bodies to touch, now it was Shiro’s turn to start blushing. 

 

Lance’s breast presses onto her own breast, they were large. And very much real, Shiro bit her lip in shame when she thought about Lance in a sexual way. Lance wasn’t something to fuck, she was something to adore and love. She shouldn’t be thinking these things as she was in this state. She needs a friend to hold and love her. Plus she hasn’t said anything about her confession. She hates to admit but she wanted to ask now. ‘ _Do you feel the same as I do?’_ She couldn’t force Lance into a position like that. But a ray of hope hugged her, knowing Lance didn’t ask to leave after the confession or even rejected her. Here she was falling asleep in Shiro’s arms.

 

Shiro pressed her nose onto Lance’s wavy chocolate hair. It actually smelt of vanilla and some of scent she smelt before. “I’ll protect you..” she whispered. “From every pain in the universe.” Shiro held the smaller female closer to her. Afraid if she let go, she’ll be gone in a flash. And this will be all a cruel yet wonderful dream that her mind made up. 

 

“As the world falls down, I’ll be there for you.” 

 

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at that, due to it being of Lance’s favorite song and sang by the man he loved dearly. David Bowie, from Labyrinth. 

 

Shiro move some hair out of Lance’s face, and saw how peaceful she looked at slept soundly. Shiro smiled seeing the bags under eyes slowly disappear due to her sleeping without moving much. 

 

Shiro slowly closed her eyes and sigh softly as she held Lance in her strong arms. And slowly fell asleep.

 

 

Shiro woke up to still see Lance sleeping, she yawn quietly. Shiro slowly and quietly sat up and looked at the time. 

 

8:23 pm 

 

They both fell a sleep around four, they fell asleep aroud about four hours together. Shiro felt a little hungry as she quietly got out of bed. Shiro don’t want to wake Lance, she really needed the sleep, more than anybody. Shiro pulled the sheet of blanket on Lance for her to get more. Shiro couldn’t help but smile how adorable Lance looked sleeping. 

 

Than she walked out of the door. The door made a loud noise when it opened. As we walked  out of the door she was greeted by Hunk. “Oh hello Hunk.” She smiled, Hunk gave her a smile grin. “I was wondering...how’s Lance?..” he said playing with his thumb. Shiro smiled at him. “She’s doing better than a few hours ago.” Shiro said as she crossed her arms looking at the yellow paladin. “There’s some left overs and Lotor almost ate all of it.” He chuckles a bit. Shiro rolled her eyes but smiled softly. “He eats a lot for someone his side.” As Shiro walked away to the kitchen spotting some similar to soup. It was still warm enough to be eaten. But it had these weird shrimp like creatures in it. Shiro got two bowls of this shrimp like soup. And headed back to her. She hated how loud the doors are sometimes. 

 

Lance was sitting up with her arms hugging her knees. “Oh your wake, that’s good cause I brought dinner. It’s still warm though.” as Shiro handed the bowl of the alien shrimp to Lance. Lance gave her a soft smile as she took the dinner. She stared at it for a moment and smiled softly. “It’s like like soup my mom makes.” She giggles a bit. As she took the fork  and took some stuff that looked like noodles. She smiles softly as she took more bites of it. “It’s actually really sweet, have you try them?” She question, Shiro shook her head with a smile. “No, not yet. Does it taste like what you always eat? Back at home I mean.” Than the beautiful Cuban looked at her and shook her head. “What Mamá makes is actually spicy. But this is good too.” She said smiling. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro questioned she kneeled down, Lance stop eating. “Not really better?.. but better than a few hours ago.” Shiro looked down and sigh softly. 

 

“Some of your insecurities are my fault.” Lance looked up at her with a questionable face. “I been hard on you, pushing you to the edge. I shouldn’t have done that.” Shiro said as she place the dish away and looked back at Lance. “I pushed you enough where you even started questioning your worth.” Shiro bit her lip and took a deep breath.

 

”But I only did that because I want you to reach your true potential. But you already reached it. Hell you above it.” Shiro than looked down. “It’s my fault I shouldn’t have been rough on you.” Than Shiro saw Lance’s hand on her garla one. “It’s not your fault, you were just being a leader. That’s what most leaders are like.” Shiro looked up at Lance, and she had a smile on her. A real smile that made Shiro’s heart leap in joy. 

 

Shiro couldnt help it, she softly placed her lips onto Lance’s. There were soft and tasted sweet, must be due to the soup. Lance didnt pull back or made a disapproving noise. Than she pulled away know full well what she had done. 

 

“I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it.” Shiro stood up and backed away a bit. Lance had her fingers on her lips and than looked up and than looked up at Shiro . “N-No..it’s fine. It’s just hard to believe someone like you has feelings for me.” Lance said blushing as she turn away from the more taller female.

 

How could no one not adore or even love Lance? Even Lotor made a comment of how beautiful she looked. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Your so beautiful, kind hearted, your silly cheesy puns make me smile. And your flirting sometimes makes my day.” Shiro said as she went closer to her. Lance blushed hard and put the bowl down near the desk. “I...” she whisper trying to figure out her words. “I’ll prove it to you how much I believe your beautiful.” Lance looked up a bit confused.

 

Shiro leaned in and placed her lips onto Lance’s again. She hesitatly put her hand onto her cheek to pull the beauty closer. Lance made a soft moan, as she hesitatly opened her mouth. Slowly slip her tongue into her mouth, Lance had made much of a louder moan. Than she pulled away looking at Lance. “Do you wanna keep going?” Shiro question as she rubbed her thumb onto Lance’s cheek. Lance looked down blushing more. “If you do.” She said as she place her hand onto Shiro’s. 

 

Shiro slowly nodded, “I want you to feel loved Lance.” She said as she began to sit on the bed and pulled lance onto her lap. “I want you feel loved by me, where you’ll never question how beautiful you are and how much I love you.” Shiro wipes away any thing that made Lance’s cheek wet. And Lance smiled at her. “So are you.” She said with that smile that Shiro adored.

 

Their lips touched again as Shiro wrapped her arms around Lance’s waist. Pulling her closer to her and feeling how soft Lance’s breast are. Lance wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro pulled away and kissed her jawline, Lance made a moan like whine. Than Shiro kissed her neck kissing softly with full of love. “So beautiful, you deserve the whole universe Lance.” Shiro whisper with so much love. Lance moaned gripping on to her tightly. “And such a perfect size for me love.” 

 

“S-Shiro...” Lance whispered out as gasped as Shiro’s cold galra hands touched Lance’s warm small stomach. “Sh..I’ll make you feel amazing darling.” Lance took a deep breath as Shiro began to take off Lance’s long sleeve shirt. “So beautiful..” Lance blushed hard as Shiro kissed her top breast as she slowly took off the white bra. Lance shivered feeling the cold room touch her skin. It didn’t help that Shiro’s galra arm was cold when touching her breast. 

 

“So big...I always though someone like you with your size have such small breast.” Lance blushed hard, her face almost rivialing a cherry. “But they so big, 36-D?” Shiro question as she kissed more. Lance moaned as she nodded her head. “Y-Yes Shiro...” Shiro licked the left breast nipple and with her other hand began to massage the right breast. “So beautiful.” Shiro remarked as she began sucking onto the breast.

 

”A-Ah!” Lance moaned out, it felt like forever, but than Shiro stop. Lance looked up at her with concerned until she felt the button of pants to unbutton. “Do you like want to continue love?” Shiro asked as she stopped to looked at Lance. Lance nodded a bit, than Shiro gave her a passion kissed as she began to lay the beauty down. 

 

Than slowly pulled the pants off of her, Shiro kissed her thighs. “Seeing you on that line during our podcast, you looked so amazing. I started blushing when I saw you.” As Shiro kissed more closer to Lance’s pussy. “So wet I see.” Shiro said smiling at Lance . “For you.” Lance said returning her smile to Shiro. 

 

“First time?” Shiro question as she presses her hand onto the warm wet panties. Lance whimpered out and gripped onto the bed sheets. “Y-Yes..” panting out as Shiro began to rubber her finger on the panties. Lance moaned and panted out more. “Ta-Ah!- Takashi please..” she whimpered. Shiro loves the way Lance had said her name. “M-More please..I..I want you please.” Shiro smirked and slowly slipped off the blue panties and kissed her pussy. “So beautiful, so sweet for me love. I want you too.” As she took her off her clothes. Lance blushed hard and was about to sit up to help but Shiro slammed her lips onto hers. 

 

Lance moaned as he pressed her lips onto Shiro’s. Shiro slipped in her fingers into Lance’s tight wet pussy. “Ah!” Lance moaned out gripping onto the bed and looking up at Shiro. She looked so beautiful under her, Shiro slid in and out feeling the walls of Lance pushing her in tightly. Lance couldn’t stop moaning out loud as she gripped the bed tightly. “P-plea-Ah!” Lance cried moaning louder and tears of pleasure coming down her eyes. Shiro kept moving her fingers in and out of Lance. Addicted to her beautiful needy moans. 

 

“Taka-Ahh!! Takashi..please I need you.” Whimpered out Lance. Shiro gave Lance butterfly kissed and than a soft kiss onto her lips. Lance kissed back as wrapped her arms around the larger female. Shiro pulled away leaving drool coming out of their mouths. Shiro than pulled out, hearing Lance whisper softly. Shiro smirking as he looked into Lance’s, opening her legs.

 

Lance gasped out feeling Shiro’s pussy onto hers. “Oh kitten, your so beautiful.” Lance moan loudly as Shiro gringing her hips onto the smaller red Paladin’s Hips. Their pussy kissed and their juices mixed together, slowly coming down their legs to the mattress. Shiro grinding Lance, Lance gripped onto the bed and started to cry a bit. “Oh god! Please more!” She cried out. Shiro growled a bit as leaned in and pressed her lips onto the beauty. Lance kissed back, as the grinding became rougher. Their breast pressed together and Shiro short straight hair touched Lance long wavy hair.

 

They pulled away and Lance moaned loudly and cried out. “T-Takashi! I’m cummimg!” She cried out. “Lance...me too.” They kissed one last time as they wrapped her arms each other and Shiro took one last slam. Lance cried out, feeling Lance squirt everywhere. Lance made a whimpering as Shiro kissed her tears away. “So beautiful.” Shiro said as moved the hair away from her face.

 

“C-Can I wear your long sleeve?” Lance asked panting softly, Shiro smiled softly as she grabbed the grey long sleeve and handed it to Lance. Lance put it on, it was too big on her. It hung off her left shoulder. Lance looked up at Shiro and pulled her into a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Te Amo.” Lance whispered. Shiro smiled, being thankful she took 3 years of Spanish in high school.

 

”I love you more.” Shiro confessed as she took a grip of Lance chin kissed her forehead. “Sleep with me?..” she question. Shiro smiled and nodded as she pulled Lance onto the bed. Shiro smiled as she kissed Lance’s hair and held her close.

 

Poor Lotor didn’t get that much sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during school


End file.
